The Dark Princess
by hookahs
Summary: Ayame Maki has moved in with her relatives, ones she didn't know existed, raised with people without much wealth she doesn't know much about acting prim and proper but she does know that as the cousin of the "dark prince" isn't good, for she is now being referred to as the dark princess.
1. Chapter 1

Whether to coo at my cousin, or stare at her awkwardly really weren't two of the best choices ever. The way her dough blue eyes stared at me and her blonde hair was put in pigtails made her look so cute and innocent. We both looked at each other before she smile broadly, "Hi. I'm Kirimi-chan."

Her smile was so warm and inviting that the nerves that I felt when I arrived melted away. "Hi Kirimi-chan, I'm Ayame, your cousin."

Her eyes grew wide, sparkling with wonder. "You're my cousin?" I nodded a little before I felt small arms wrap around me, I was startled by the sudden embrace. I looked down to see Kirimi hugging me. "I'm so glad to have someone else around the house; it's a little lonely around here."

I stared at her, "Really? But I was told you had a brother." Surely I hadn't heard wrong, right?

"I do, but he's not in this part of the mansion," she mumbled in a depressing tone.

I didn't know what to say, how big is this mansion anyway? I scratched my head before I said, "Well at least you have me, right?" I chuckled awkwardly.

Her depressing mood changed immediately, "Yeah! Now I have someone to help me find my brother. You'll help me, right Ayame-chan?"

I let out a nervous chuckle escape my lips; _do I really want to get in trouble with Oji-chan and Oba-chan already?_ I opened my mouth ready to decline her offer, but once I saw her tear filled eyes I couldn't decline. "Of course, of course I'll help you find your brother, Kirimi-chan!"

The tears instantly faded away and a bright smile appeared on her lips. "Great, let's start right now!"

"Wait, I still have to unpack my stuff," I said, startled as she started pulling me along.

"Don't fret about it, the servants will take care of that."

"But–"

"No buts, we have to find Oniisan; I hope he likes that he had another imouto," she said gleefully.

"Actually, I think we're the same age," I mumbled.

She stopped walking and her blue eyes landed on me, "Really?" I nodded. "So that means of an Anisan _and_ Oneesan?"

"I…I guess so," I said hesitantly.

She was quiet for a couple seconds before she squealed, "That's great! I always wanted an Oneesan."

She continued to pull me along and before I knew it we met with a dark hallway, I blinked in confusion. Unlike the place I had entered the mansion it was pitch black and the air was a bit heavier.

"Oniisan is in there," Kirimi-chan said. "At least…that's where I think he is I'm not very sure."

"Well, why don't we go find out? But I think we're going to need flashlights," I said. "I don't think it will be a good idea to open the curtains if he wants to keep them closed."

"Good idea, wait here," she said.

Turning on her heel she ran down the hall in search for flashlights. I watched as she turned the corner and then I turned back towards the darkness. "I know you're there," I said, "Why don't you come out for a bit so I can meet you."

I watched the silhouette hesitate for a second before it approached, he didn't take many steps forward, just enough for me to see where he was. "Are you Nekozawa?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered with a creepy voice. "And who might you be?"

"I'm your cousin, Ayame Maki." I stopped talking, before I asked, "Why are you in the dark?"

"The light is evil, it kills."

I felt a small smile graze my lips; I understood perfectly why he thought the light killed. "I see you're afraid of the dark, my youngest brother is the same, I won't make you come out into the light then, and I probably shouldn't have told Kirimi-chan to bring those flashlights to look for you, kind to think of it. By the way, can you stop with the creepy voice; I can't really understand what you're saying."

He seemed surprised. "Imouto is looking for me?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

I smiled at him, "Yeah. She is."

He was quiet and before I knew it Kirimi's voice was echoing down the hall, "Oneesan, I have the flashlights! I have them!"

Itoko seemed startled that Kirimi had returned so quickly, he looked around a place to hide himself, but it was no use. "Why don't you go? I'll see what I'll tell Kirimi about the hunt for you, Itoko."

He looked at me before said a feeble 'thank you' and ran off. Just as he disappeared into the shadows Kirimi stopped next to me. She held a huge flashlight in both her hands, she panted for air before she looked up at me.

"Here," she said cheerfully.

I took it from her grasp and looked at the dark; I knew he wouldn't like it if we invaded his dark place, his dark haven. "Okay…oh shoot," I said when I pushed the button.

"What's wrong, Oneesan?"

"It looks like the batteries are dead," I said. I couldn't help but feel relief go through me; I didn't have a plan to distract Kirimi from finding her brother.

A disappointed looked crossed her face before she said a small, "Oh."

I felt guilty for feeling so relieved that I promised the dumbest thing ever. "Why don't I go buy the batteries tomorrow and then we can go find Oniisan, yes?"

Her eyes lit up then. "Okay."

Before I could say anything else she bounced off, I let out a huff before I leaned against the wall, I've only been here five minutes and now I'm making impossible promises. I set the flashlight on the table that was placed in the hallway before I turned to leave to find my bedroom.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking my clothes and bathing, by the time night came I was exhausted. "I didn't do much, but that flight from New York to Japan is enough to make me want to hibernate," I mumbled. "Damn jetlag."

I was already dressed in my pajamas as I climbed into bed, resting my head on the pillow I let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had arrived a lot faster than I had anticipated, all morning I bit my nails as I stared at the uniform that my body wore it was my first day at the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. I couldn't understand why I had to go today I was still jetlagged but apparently a day walking around in a high class school will help me get over that. I sighed before I brushed the bottom down and grabbed the bag that sat at the foot of my bed; I opened my bedroom door to see a woman with a scary glare, I showed no emotion as our eyes connected.

"Oh, so you're awake, I thought I was going to have to wake up. Oh well, breakfast is ready, follow me."

I didn't say anything but followed behind her, I studied her profile while we walked towards the dining room. She wore her long hair in two high pigtails and a cliché maid uniform, overall she was okay except she had this scary aura, but it wasn't as scary as her male companion, he was a lot scarier with his bony face and bald head. He actually reminded me of a serial killer.

"Are you going to continue to staring at me, Miss?"

"Maybe," I answered.

She didn't answer, she turned towards the stairs and before I knew it we were in the dining room. The only person sitting around the table was Kirimi; it was kind of obvious that Umehito wasn't going to eat breakfast in a room filled with so much light. But it made me curious as to where he was eating.

"Oneesan, good morning," Kirimi said cheerfully. "Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Good morning, Kirimi-chan. I am, thank you for asking," I smiled at her before I sat down to eat.

A plate appeared before me and I stared at the fruit cocktail that displayed before me, I felt my mouth water as I smelled its sweet scent before I picked up the fork and started eating breakfast.

"Kuretake, if I may," I started to say.

She stepped forward, "Yes?"

"Where is Oniisan?" I asked.

"Master Umehito has gone ahead, he is already at school," she answered.

I hummed my reply before I put my fork down, I looked up at Kirimi to see that she was done eating breakfast as well she stared at me with a smile.

"Done?"

She nodded her head vigorously before she jumped out of her seat. "Let's go, Oneesan, I want everyone to see that I have big sister now!"

I stood up from where I sat and grabbed my bag before Kirimi's small hand started pulling me towards the front door. I could feel Kadomatsu walking behind us and when we reached the limousine he opened the door for us to climb in, I couldn't help but gap at the scene before me. Black leather seats, tinted windows, and a mini-bar; _oh man, I'm in heaven_. I stared at the small space before Kirimi poked my cheek; I turned to look at her.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"We just had orange juice…"

"But we can have something else here too; it might take a while for us to get to school."

"Oh, okay," I mumbled. "I'll take that drink then," I said louder.

She smiled widely before she slid off her seat and walked towards the small mini-bar, she grabbed two soda pops before she handed one to me. "Isn't it too early for this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

She opened her can before she started sipping on her drink; I didn't bother arguing with her and opened my own can before I started taking drinking it. Unlike my little cousin I wasn't used to the small sip thing, I drank as much I wanted in one gulp. I didn't know how long the ride was but when we got there I _knew_ it was the school.

It wasn't because I had this gut feeling, it was just very obvious.

I put the can in the cup holder before I turned my gaze out the window as we drove up towards the school, it was strange for me to not feel anymore nerves unlike this morning I felt completely calm. I should be in worse nerves than I was this morning, I wasn't around the people of my 'class', I was in a school with rich people.

_I should be crapping my pants right now_.

I sighed silently when the limousine stopped and Kirimi rushed out the door where I sat while pulling me out, I stumbled out and felt all eyes trained on me as Kadomatsu walked around the car but when he saw that we were already outside the limo he frowned.

"Please wait for me to open the door for you next time, Miss," his eyes were trained on me.

I met them straight on. "I didn't open the door, but I'll try to remember that in the future. Thank you, Kadomatsu."

"See ya," Kirimi chirped as she started towing me along with her towards the school.

People whispered as we passed by, but I ignored them all while trying to hide my sour mood. I would understand why he thought that I got off the car on my own, but he didn't have to be so rude; they made it so obvious that they weren't very fond of me. I internally sighed while tuning into Kirimi's babble.

"…I'll show my classroom, come on!"

It was so sudden that I was startled when she started pulling me towards a different direction causing me to bump into someone. "Sorry," I yelled over my shoulder as I walked quickly after Kirimi who was oblivious to have knocked into someone.

In no time we were in the elementary section of the school and the children stared curiously as Kirimi walked by while holding my hand. She continued to walk until she stopped in front of a classroom.

"This is my classroom," she said. "You _have to_ come and visit me when you have lunch; you have to meet my friends."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Pinky promise?" she asked while sticking out her tiny pinky.

"Pinky promise," I said while intertwining my pinky with hers.

She talked for a couple minutes more before I was able to leave, I walked through the hallways of the high school section students still stood in the hallways, sometimes they would look my way before they whispered to each other. I was completely lost; I didn't know where I was.

_Oh great, I should've listened to Kirimi_.

I sighed before someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see a girl with black hair standing behind me. "Yes?" I said.

"Are you perhaps the new student, Ayame Maki?" I nodded. "Oh good, I was looking for you, I'm your escort. Please follow me!"

_I've been saved_.


End file.
